Stocking The Slut And Panty The Goth
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Panty and Stocking are arguing yet again. They are so angry with each other, that they decide to mock each other by dressing up and behaving like the other. But then they start liking each other's dress sense and interests so much, that they decide to do a role reversal for the night.


STOCKING THE SLUT AND PANTY THE GOTH

Panty and Stocking are arguing yet again. Panty is mad at Stocking for accidentally tearing a small piece from one of her dresses. And Stocking is mad at Panty for eating one of her chocolate éclairs. Garter is up in his room with his headphones on listening to his music turned up really loud. He can't bear to listening to Panty and Stocking arguing.

The argument went on for hours. Until, Stocking finally said to Panty "Well, you know what bitch? I'm gonna go to your room and tear up all your dresses!" Stocking ran upstairs and ran into Panty's room. She closed the door and locked it. Panty was outside the door. "Well, you know what Birdshit face! I'm gonna go to ___your_ room and eat everything from your fridge and tear up your stupid teddy bears!" she yelled as she stormed into Stocking's room and locked the door. Garter took off his earphones. "Finally!" he said. It was safe for him to come out of his room.

Stocking was in Panty's room. She opened up her big wardrobe. It was VERY big. It was full of all kinds of glamorous dresses. Stocking took out each of Panty's dresses and started to pose in front of the mirror dressed in them. "Ugh, look at me! I'm Panty! I'm a fuckin' slut who wants to fuck every man I find!" she mimicked Panty in a silly voice.

Minewhile, Panty was in Stocking's room. She opened up Stocking's fridge. It was a big fridge. VERY big. Imagine having a fridge in your bedroom. It was full of cakes, deserts, puddings, yoghurts, sweets and all kinds of sugary foods. Panty took out a huge pudding and started to eat it. "Oh, I'm Stockin'! I love to eat all kinds of fattening shit! Yum yum!" she mimicked Stocking in a silly voice as she ate the pudding.

Back in Panty's room, Stocking was dressed in a sexy tight black dress. She was acting all sexy in front of the mirror. She then noticed how attractive she looked. She then thought for a moment and decided to go to Panty's dressing table. Stocking took out a tissue and wiped out the white make up from her face. She then looked at herself in the mirror without the make up on. She was surprised to see her own face again. She then lifted Panty's hair straighteners and started to work on her hair.

Back in Stocking's room, Panty was actually enjoying Stocking's junk food. "Mmm." she thought. She then thought for moment and decided to open Stocking's wardrobe. Her wardrobe isn't much apart from her usual goth clothes. Panty decided to try some of them on. She decided to put on a black shirt with sleeves, a skirt, tights and boots. She then sat at Stocking's dressing table. She picked up Stocking's eyeliner pen and started doing her eyes.

Back in Panty's room, Stocking had her hair done like Panty's. She put on Panty's red lipstick and then she put on smaller stockings and high heels. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was pleased with the result.

It was 7.00, Stocking decided to go out and see if she can have sex with men. Garter was in the living room watching a programe TV about alter boys. He heard someone coming down the stairs and he immediately changed the channel, trying to look causal. He then noticed Stocking walking down the stairs. She caught Garter's eye. Stocking was in the lounge. Garter came in. "Stockin'?" he asked. Stocking turned around and Garter couldn't believe it. "Your face. I never seen your face without your make up." he said in disbelief. He looked at Stocking's legs. "I've never seen your legs before." he said. "Well, I'm going out for a night of heavy fucking." she said as she walked over to the door that leads to the garage.

She tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Is that bitch in there?" asked Stocking. "Yeah. And you oughta see what ___she_ looks like." said Garter. "There's some weird Freaky Friday shit going on between you two." "Fine, I'll take a cab." said Stocking as she exited the house. In the garage Panty was spraying See Through with black spray paint. Panty had black eyeliner on, her nails were painted black and her hair was combed down like Stocking's.

At a nightclub, a cab pulled up. The cab driver was sitting there with his eyes closed. Stocking came up from underneath the dashboard. She wiped her mouth. "Thank you for giving me a free ride." said Stocking. "No, thank ___you_." said the driver. Stocking got out of the cab and entered the nightclub.

As she entered the nightclub, Stocking looked around to see what man can she ride. She walked over to the bar. She didn't have to look any further for a man as one walked up to her. "Hi there." he said. "Can I get you a drink?" "Yeah." said Stocking. But then the man's friend came along and said "No, ___I_ wanna buy you a drink." And then another friend appeared "I wanna buy her one." and then another friend. "No. ___I'm_ going to buy her a drink." "Hey I saw her first!" said the first man. All 4 men started arguing and Stocking liked it that all these men were fighting over her. She decided to break up the argument. "Boys, boys. You can ___all _buy me a drink." All 4 men thought that was fair.

At Panty and Stocking's house, the garage door opened and Panty was inside See Through. The car all spray painted black. Panty drove out of the garage and made her way into town. She stopped at a restaurant and parked See Through. She went inside the restaurant and sat down at a table. She started to look at the menu. The waiter came over to her. "Are you ready to order?" he asked. "Yes, I'll have everything in the desert section." said Panty. "Everything?" asked the waiter. "___Everything_!" answered Panty. "Okay, but it's gonna cost you." said the waiter. "If you give me everything from the desert section, I'll give the biggest, fuckin' paycheck you'll ever see." said Panty. "You better." said the waiter as he walked away.

Back at the nightclub, Stocking and the four men were in the men's toilets. Stocking and two of the men were in a cubicle. Stocking was getting fucked by them. They had their clothes on. The men had their trousers down and Stocking had her panties hanging from one of her ankles. One man did her from the front, the other man did her from behind. The other two men where waiting outside the cubicle listening to everything and checking their watches. The cubicle door opened and the first two men came out. They gave Stocking some money. "Thanks guys. Pleasure doing business with you." The other two men came into the cubicle as it was their turn to fuck Stocking.

At the restaurant, Panty had finished everything from the desert section. Her table was loaded with empty plates and bowls. She finished off her final bowl of ice cream and let out a massive belch. Everyone at the restaurant looked at her in amazement. She walked up to the counter and gave the people behind it a check for 200 dollars. They were stunned.

But when Panty went outside the restaurant, she had a bad stomach ache. "Oh, I never wanna eat anything ever again." she thought to herself.

At the nightclub, there was a massive queue of men waiting outside the men's toilets. They weren't queueing up to pee, they were all queueing up to have sex with Stocking. So far, Stocking has fucked 20 men. She was exhausted. She could hardly keep her eyes open as she was being fucked by two men from the front and behind. "I can't keep doing this. I'm fucked." she said. "Yeah, you ___are_ being fucked." said one of the men. "No, I mean I am literally fucked." said Stocking as she just collapsed onto the floor. She was unconscious.

Panty was driving past the nightclub as she saw some men carry Stocking out. Panty stopped See Through and got out. She ran over to Stocking. "Stockin', Stockin', are you okay?" Stocking opened her eyes and looked at Panty. "I see you like my dress sense." she said.

Panty drove Stocking back home. "I liked what you've done with See Through." said Stocking. "What happened in there?" asked Panty. "I was trying to make some money by fucking a lot of guys." answered Stocking. "I fucked 20 and I passed out. How the hell do you do it?" "Practice makes perfect." said Panty. "Anyway, ___I_ went to a restaurant and I ate everything from the desert section. And I mean ___everything. _I just wasted 200 dollars on crap. But everything tasted so awesome." "I didn't know you had a sweet tooth." said Stocking. "I didn't know you were such a whore." said Panty. They both laughed.

"By the way, how much money did you make?" asked Panty. "200." said Stocking. "Ha! Is that all?" said Panty. "Well, it's nice to see your face without the make up. And ___finally_ you showed some skin." "My asshole is really sore." said Stocking. "And my stomach is sore." said Panty. "I'm gonna take a massive shit when we get home." "Can I keep some of your dresses and make up?" asked Stocking. "Only if I can have some of yours." said Panty.

THE END


End file.
